


It's All Down To Slartibartfast

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas is going to celebrate his birthday in style





	It's All Down To Slartibartfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Ship" challenge

"What are you looking at, Lucas?”

“One day I’m going to go on one of those ships, Mum.”

“Those cruise ships are for people who can find nothing better to do with their money. Not for the likes of us. Come along, Lucas.”

“Yes, Dad.”

***

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder. “Penny for them,” the voice said.

“I was just remembering telling my mother I would travel on one of these ships someday.”

“What was her reply?” Adam asked.

“She didn’t. My father told me it wasn’t for me, and she never argued with him.”

“Once again you’ve proved them wrong!”

“True!” Lucas gave a sigh of real pleasure.

“Is that why you said you wanted to come on this cruise for your birthday?” Adam asked.

“I suppose maybe unconsciously. But I’ve wanted to visit the fjords for years, ever since I heard about them, and when you said we should push the boat out for my birthday it seemed the perfect opportunity.”

“I must admit I hadn’t realised quite how literally you were going to take my instruction.”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all – I think it’s a great idea. But I’m curious, when did you hear about fjords? I can’t imagine it was a school project which grabbed you.”

Lucas laughed. “Certainly not. It was all down to Slartibartfast.” He grinned at Adam.

“I can’t imagine your parents approving.”

“What, of the answer to life, the world and everything being 42? They wouldn’t have. But they didn’t know. I told my mother I was listening to Radio 4 and she was so pleased I was finally doing something suitable she didn’t enquire further.”

Adam laughed and then said, “Well, we’ve set sail.” He reached behind him, picked up two glasses and passed one to Lucas, before saying, “Here’s to a wonderful birthday cruise!”


End file.
